


The scientests revenge

by Mollytheoctoling8



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 8 is partialy sanitized, ??? - Freeform, F/F, Idk what i'm doing, concept art scientist octoling, help me, i can't write, not a weird one tho, sanitized au, she's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Mollytheoctoling8
Summary: it's just a sanitized au story lol. idk how to describe it.





	The scientests revenge

Sanitization

This word cursed 8 everyday of her life. The sanitized octolings cursed her nightmares and her life, being a nuisance to her in her time in the metro.

8 also went through so much pain because of the sanitized octolings, the pain of Girl power station, and the pain of trying to splat one with only splatbombs.

So when she was outside the test, she wasn’t going to expect to see a sanitized octoling.

So while staring at the sanitized octo right in front of her, she was confused, and scared.

The sanitized octoling was not like the average ones she saw in the test, having a gas mask and a lab coat.

8 didn’t know why this certain octoling gave her the jitters, but something about them seemed off. 

8 was even more surprised when the octoling started speaking.

“Hello, test subject 10008, it seems that the commander has failed to secure another test subject for my needs, and it seems that he won’t be able to do so anymore. So i have taken initiative of this company in place of our commander, and i will bring revenge to the one that brought his downfall.” the sanitized octoling said, her voice glitched out and broken, but still able to get the message across.

8 feared what the octoling just told her. Revenge, what kind of revenge? Why?

The sanitized octo leaned down, grabbing something that had been out of 8 line of sight beforehand.

What she pulled up was terrifying. It looked like a mix of a syringe and a gun, having the strange, sanitized goop that was in the NILS statue. 

“This, test subject 10008, is what i will use to enact this revenge on you.” the sanitized octoling said, having a smirk on her face.

The sanitized octoling jumped at 8, bringing up the strange syringe gun.

8 was able to dodge to the side as the octoling came down, avoiding the weapon just in time.

The sanitized octoling got up jumping at 8 again, this time pinning her down.

The octoling brought up the syringe, then brought it down hard into 8’s stomach, pressing down the syringe.

8 felt excruciating pain, as the goop from the syringe entered her body.

8 felt as if her entire body was in pain. blood and the strange sanitized goop started dripping from the puncture wound the syringe left.

The sanitized octoling stood up, cackling as she did. “I hope that didn’t hurt, oh wait, i do hope it hurt.” said the octoling.

8 felt like she was losing conscious, everything was going black, and the last thing she saw was the octoling walking off.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

When 8 woke up to being in her bed, feeling absolutely terrible.

8 sat up, feeling pain in her side. Looking down her side she saw bandages covering it.

8 reached down to pull on the bandages, wondering why they were there.

When 8 placed her hand on the bandage, she noticed something about her claws.

Her claws were a light green color.

8 looked at the rest of her body, noticing that all of it was the light green.

8 suddenly stood up, running to the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

What she saw in the mirror scared her. 8’s hair was blue, but at the very end it was her normal magenta, and her eyes looked like that of the sanitized octarians, except instead of the teal ring, there was a yellow ring.

8 was scared, what happened to her? Why did this happen?

8 suddenly heard running and the bathroom door swinging open.

3 was standing at the entrance of the bathroom, looking stressed and scared.

“8! Oh my cod, your awake. I thought you were dead!” yelled 3, scaring 8.

3 ran towards 8, hugging her tight.

“Gee you’re cold, i didn’t know sanitization did that.” 3 said, proving her fears.

“3, why aren't you trying to kill me?” 8 asked, wondering why 3 wasn’t trying to kill her.

“Why would i, you seem to be in control, why would i kill the person i love” said 3, still hugging her.

“I… honestly don’t know why i asked that” said 8

8 and 3 stood there hugging each other, neither caring about the change that 8 had gone through, knowing that like always, they would get through this.


End file.
